After the Revolution
by Sasami Jurai
Summary: After the ending of the Utena series! This is basically about the manga though! Utena leaves Ohtori and goes back to Hou'Ou-shi so she can fly to Amsterdam and live with her Aunt Yurika. However, she and Kaido find out that Auntie was in an accident! R/R!


After the Revolution  
  
Utena Tenjou, a young girl in the ninth grade, looked out the window of the train and sighed a long, relieved sigh. She looked down at her hand, where a pink ring with a rose signet lay on her finger. She fiddled with it, and took it off. She examined the ring and sighed again. "No more duels… no more confusing life… just a normal Junior High life…" Utena smiled. A year before this, she had arrived at Ohtori Academy, a private school that housed grades K-12. Her time there had been rough, as she had been forced to fight duels, keep the rose bride, find out about the prince from her past, unravel the secret of the Ends of the World, and a whole lot of confusing issues. She looked out the window again, and a tear rolled down her face. She missed Anthy Himemiya, the "rose bride" at Ohtori. They had become best friends in the time she was there. Utena, looking back on that time, remembered how she missed everyone else.  
  
One of the last things that she remembered before she boarded the train was looking behind her, and seeing impending doom, in the shape of a dozen swords, fly over to her. She felt almost un-measurable pain, and next thing she knew was that she was laying on the ground at the train station. Utena knew why she was there, the last remaining power of Dios that she still had must have taken her back to the place where she had arrived to a year ago. She also had known which train to get on, for she was going back to her home. From there, she'd then fly to Amsterdam and live there with her Aunt Yurika.  
  
You see, a year ago Utena lived with her Aunt in Hou'Ou-Shi. Her Aunt, however, had gotten a good business opportunity which had called her to Amsterdam, a sister city of Hou'Ou-Shi. Utena lived with her Aunt because her parents had died when she was very, very young. Instead of going to Amsterdam with her Aunt, Utena went to Ohtori Academy, located in Hou'Ou city. She had gone there to find her Prince, a guy who had saved her from drowning when she was very young, when she first realized that her parents weren't on a trip; they were dead.  
  
Now, Utena decided to go to Amsterdam so that she could live the life with Aunt Yurika that she could have a year ago. Utena was glad to have ever gone to Ohtori, for she met Anthy, Chuchu, and a few other cool people. The ride to Hou'Ou-Shi was not very far, for Hou'Ou-Shi is very close to Ohtori. About 2 hours later, Utena got off of the train, and the first thing she saw was her old school. Serian Junior High School rose out of the ground in the distance, like a friendly face. She smiled, remembering it had only been one year since she'd attended Serian. "It seems like so long ago though…." Utena laughed.  
  
Suddenly, Utena caught a glimpse of a young boy sitting on a brick wall in the distance. She cocked her head to one side, and stared at him. "He looks so familiar…" Utena whispered to herself. The boy looked up from a book that he was reading, and his eyes bulged. Utena suddenly saw his face, and knew who it was. "KAIDO?!" Utena yelled with excitement. Kaido dropped his book, and leapt up. "Utena!" He cried, and ran over to her. She grinned broadly, and hugged him. She had tears running down her face, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. He, too, was crying. "It's been so long…" Utena cried. They both pulled away to look at each other, and smiled. Kaido had been Utena's best friend at Serian Junior High, who also had a crush on her. He had helped her figure out that she would find her prince at Ohtori Academy.  
  
"Utena… you're back… I missed you." Kaido admitted. Utena grinned, and sat down on the ground, pulling Kaido down also. "I missed you to" She said, as Kaido sat down next to her. "I had a strange time at Ohtori… you wouldn't believe it…" Kaido nodded at this. "I'm sure I would. After seeing that prince, I am sure I can believe anything. Did you find him?" He asked. Utena gazed into the distance. "Yes, I found him… his name was Dios. Prince Dios… with this ring I got into these dueling games that the Student Council members do against each other to gain the 'Power of Revolution' located in a single soul-a girl by the name of Anthy. I miss her a lot." Utena admitted. Kaido nodded. "I bet you made some friends there, and I also bet that you miss them…" Kaido commented. He nodded, and he smiled knowingly. "I'm glad you're back."  
  
Utena stooped over and picked up a newspaper that Kaido had sticking out of his backpack. "I need to catch up on the recent news… I've been out for a while." Utena began to flip through the pages, not seeing anything particularly interesting. "What have you been up to?" She questioned Kaido. He just looked up at the sky and grinned. "Nothing much. I always wondered what you were doing. It was interesting to think that you were at a whole different school somewhere, having an adventure." Utena grinned back at this, and looked up from the paper. "Yeah, adventure is right." Suddenly, Utena went extremely pale and she gasped. "Look at this!!!!!!" She shoved the paper under Kaido's nose. The headline read "Woman living in Amsterdam, former resident of Hou'Ou-Shi, is hospitalized after an accident." That wasn't the bad part. Underneath of it was a picture of…. "Auntie Yurika!" Utena cried, and began to cry. "I was going to go to live with my Aunt... I can't lose her, she's like the mother that I lost…." Utena looked at Kaido in the eye. "Come on, let's go to Amsterdam and help Aunt Yurika…"  
  
END OF PART 1!!!!!!! What will happen next? Will they get to see Aunt Yurika, and help her? Watch for the next part of this story coming soon! I want to make a few authors notes also, and a disclaimer. I do not own Utena, Kaido, Aunt Yurika, or any of the characters in this story. I also do not own any of the places, such as Hou'Ou-Shi and Hou'Ou city, not to mention Serian Junior High. These are all shown in the Utena Manga volume no. 1.  
  
I felt I had to write this story because there were absolutely 0 fanfics about Utena meeting up with Kaido and her Aunt again. I thought that was unfair, thus this was born. I am a huge fan of the Utena series and manga. (I've seen the move-I own it-only watch it if you are a die-hard Utena fan… it's rather disturbing at a lot of parts. ^_^;;) Please REVIEW THIS STORY! I want to see what you think, or there may never be a second part! ^___^ this first part was basically just an introduction, and going over the basics of the manga for those of you who haven't read it. The story that I filled you in on was part from the manga and part from the anime. 


End file.
